Kazesawa Suzu
is a main character and the third Cure in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure!]]. She is a third year student at Kawai High School. She also gets good grades, only being second behind Chieko. It also seems that Suzu knew Chieko since they were little, teasing each other with the names, "Chie-chan" and "Su-chan" wherever they meet. Her Cure form is . She controls of the power of Air. Appearance Satoshi has short dark blue hair. Her eyes are green. Her school uniform is a dark grey blazer with white-high lights zipped up, a white bow with black, a black skirt, ankle high socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Epinard, Satoshi's hair style stays the same and her eye colour changes to green. She wears a white vest with white frilled sleeves that have green, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a thin six coat tails which have a green underside, a green bow just below her neck that has a small, green, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a light green skirt with frills, tight white stockings which are tucked into her pair of green boots. Personality She is serious and hardworking. Suzu is smart, gentle, and mature, but is a bit too serious. She is already a third year at Kawai High School, one of the so called 'founding members' of the Defense Club. Satoshi is a girl with glasses who is very good at studying. Satoshi civil person who hates arguments, and is quite emotional. She has a very heart warming aura, making her seem like a mother who loves curry. Background Relationships '''Family' Mizushima Umi - Chitose Chieko - Himura Akiko - Amachi Rio - Sakurai Maki - Cure Epinard "The Piercing Princess! Cure Epinard!" ピアスプリンセス! キュアエピナール! Piasu Purinsesu! Kyua Epināru! is the alter ego of Satoshi Kaze. Cure Epinard has the power of Air. She is represented by clovers, and her main colour is green. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Epinard "The Piercing Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Epinard!" ピアスプリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルエピナール! Piasu Purinsesu, tenshi no ai! Enjeru Epināru!! is another version of Cure Epinard. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure, the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Epinard Hurricane '- is Cure Epinard's main purification attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in ''episode 3. 'Love Attack '- is Cure Epinard's first group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Cerulean, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Quotes Etymology '''Nicknames - A senior or superior in any academic or corporate organization in society. Songs Suzy's voice actress has participated in zero image songs for the character she voices. Main: * Cool・Fool Duets: * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Kazesawa Suzu is the gender bend of Atsushi Kinugawa from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Female